The key to a different world
by Animarga-chan
Summary: 2 girls ended up in the KHR world. A girl gave them a key, which can send you to the KHR world if you just use it on a random door. But the girl din't give the key for nothing, they have a mission to do in the KHR world. "Where did you guys came from?""We are from a place called Narnia-OW!" R&R please! Cover image not mine
1. Chapter 1: RATTENFENGER!

**Ciaossu! Marga-chan is here with another brand NEW fanfic! YAAAYYY! *COUGH* erm, to those who know me or know my story, "Being reborn as Haru isn't great", Please wait for like, a week? I have a little writer's block and when I finally had an idea and decided to write the new chappy, and saved it, IT GOT DELETED. WOW. Just, wow.**

**I KNOW THE WHOLE UNIVERSE HATES ME, BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THAT UNFAIR!**

**UGH! WHATEVER! JUST READ WHILE I GO AND SULK HERE IN A CORNER..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, if I did, weird things will happen. Trust me when I say this, my friend, trust me.**

**Warning(s): Characters may be a little OOC, FAILED HUMOR, GRAMMAR ERRORS**

* * *

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~ Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~Itsumo kawaranu Sukoyaka kenage~ Aah, tomo ni utaou Namimori chuu~ asdfghjkkkkl~ I can't remember the lyrics~" Someone with a voice that can ruin your eardrums if you're close to her in 10 meters sang. That someone is a girl with short black hair and black eyes. She was walking with someone.

The one next to her was a girl with long brown hair that is pulled up in a pony tail and black eyes. Her eyebrow was twitching non-stop and she seemed annoyed.

"You were off-tune" The girl with brown hair said.

"I don't care about that Ooooohhh~" The black haired girl replied, still singing badly.

The brown-haired girl covered her ears and tried to ignore the other girl.

"You forgot the lyrics" The brown haired girl spoke again, trying to stop the awful singing her best friend was making. The black haired girl stopped singing.

The brown-haired girl uncovered and sighed in relief, glad that her bestfriend stopped singing.

"EEEHHHH I DON'T CARE-EH-EH-EH ARE~" The brown haired girl continued, which resulted the other girl's eye to twitch. The brown-haird girl covered her ears again to prevent hearing that AWFUL singing.

The girl with long brown hair, Asuka, tried to ignore her bestfriend as best as she could, but her bestfriend's voice seemed to be getting louder and louder.

The black haired girl then once again, stopped singing. Asuka looked at her bestfriend, hoping she wouldn't continue her singing.

"Asuka" the black haired girl said.

"Hm?" Asuka replied to her bestfriend, Naomi.

Naomi smiled, "Rattenfenger!"

Asuka face-palmed, Naomi was watching too much Mondaiji-tachi, she needs to stop this. Asuka uncovered her ears and sighed.

The two 14-year old girls continued walking to their homes together silently, Naomi wasn't singing anymore, much to Asuka's joy.

"Finally...It's our vacation from school..I'm so glad! I can finally relax~" Asuka exclaimed, smiling widely. Naomi nodded, meaning that she agreed, and said a small 'Un!'

Sileeennnnccceeee~

"Let's rewatch Katekyo Hitman Reborn later at your place!" Naomi announced suddenly, which caused Asuka to flinch. Asuka sighed, and said,

"Why not in your place? Why is it always in my house?"

"But Asuka, you know my parents don't allow any visitors in my house, right? The last time you went there you got shouted at by my father" Naomi replied.

Asuka shivered at that, she could still remember that time, spit were all over her and her friend's face.

"Well, I guess you have a point." Asuka sighed again.

"You know, you're sighing a lot lately." Naomi said.

"And who do you think made me sigh a lot lately?" Asuka replied, a deadpan expression on her face. Naomi beamed,

"Me, ofcourse! And I'm damn proud of that!"

Asuka smiled and held her friend's hand. "Let's go to my house and rewatch KHR WITH OUR DYING WILLLL!" Asuka shouted, and ran. Naomi smiled and nodded, running also.

"YEAH!" Naomi fist-pumped. But then, Asuka suddenly stopped running. Naomi raised her eyebrow and was about to ask why did she stopped but then Asuka suddenly opened her mouth.

"Won't your parents will be, like, worried?"

"Nah, I already texted them that I would be staying in my friend's house for a few hours, and they agreed." Naomi replied. Asuka nodded and continued to walk.

* * *

When they arrived at Asuka's house, Naomi observed her surroundings and rose her eyebrow.

"No one seems to be arround here." Naomi said. Asuka tilted her head to the side and went to the kitchen. She went to the refridgerator to get a drink but then she noticed a note pinned on the refridgerator. She unpinned the note and read it aloud.

_"Dear Asuka,_  
_We'll be going on a vacation for 2 weeks and we'll leave the house to your hands, okay? Also, make sure to keep the house clean always!_  
_ -Your mother and father_  
_ P.S NO PARTYING ALLOWED!_

"No wonder they're not here" Asuka said, before crumpling the paper and threw it in the trash can. "Let's go upstairs to my room."

"A-Asuka...I din't know you were THAT kind of person...Inviting a guest to her room so suddenly...and a girl, too!" Naomi said, obviously teasing Asuka.

"NAOMI! You know I'm not interested in yuri, dammit." Asuka shouted, going upstairs to her room. Naomi laughed and followed after her.

* * *

_AT ASUKA'S ROOM..._  
Asuka dumped her bag to her bed and took off her shoes and hid them under her bed. Naomi followed the example, then took out a KHR CD from Asuka's collection of anime CDs. She turned on the TV and the DVD. Naomi inserted the CD in the DVD.

"Don't start yet, I need to prepare the popcorn." Asuka said, going downstairs. Naomi paused the video, and took out a manga from Asuka's manga collection.

"Man, I envy Asuka...She has ALL she needs because of her rich parents." Naomi pouted. She read the manga KHR and also laughed at some scenes.

Soon after, Asuka came back with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Did you put butter in that?" Naomi asked.

"No, we ran out." Asuka replied, putting the bowl of popcorn on the table.

"What? Then what did you use?" Naomi said.

"Honey." Asuka said. Naomi had a 'WTF' expression on her face but Asuka just shrugged her shoulders casually.

"Asuka, do you know what will happen to popcorn when you put honey in it?" Naomi asked.

"No, why?" Asuka replied, tilting her head.

"This." Naomi said, taking the bowl and grabbed the popcorn, and held out a BIG, sticky popcorn, meaning all the popcorn sticked to each other resulting to this. "Will happen."

Asuka's mouth formed a small 'o' and then she shrugged again.

"Ah well, shit happens" Asuka replied. and grabbed the big popcorn and took a bite. "Play it." she said, mouth full of popcorn.

Naomi played the DVD and took the popcorn from Asuka, then took a bite. "Oh my god, this popcorn is delicious! make more of these in the future, Asuka."

Naomi said, taking another bite. Asuka ignored her and just watched the opening play.

* * *

_A FEW HOURS LATER..._  
While they were in the Kokuyo arc, Asuka's doorbell suddenly rang. The 2 girls looked at each other but suddenly Asuka immediately said,

"You get it."

"Damn it, Asuka." Naomi cursed before standing up and pausing the episode and went downstairs. She opened the door and looked around only to find no one. "Wha? Is this a prank or something?" Naomi said to herself, before shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well, I used to do that too.." She was about to go inside when a voice spoke.

"Don't ignore me."

Naomi looked back and looked down. She saw a girl with silver hair and red eyes. The little girl was glaring at her. Naomi blinked and asked,

"What's a little girl like you doing here?"

"I'm not a little girl." The girl replied, scowling. Naomi blinked again and shook her head,

"Kids these days.." she mumbled.

"I said I'm not a kid, goddammit." The girl said, glaring at Naomi full force. Naomi was surprised the girl heard her.

"Okay, okay, You're not a kid, now what do you want? I'm busy rewatching KHR here." Naomi said.

The girl huffed, then muttered something under her breath.

"I wonder why the key chose you guys..."

"What did you say?" Naomi asked, but the girl ignored her question and made her more confused.

"You and your friend are the ones chosen by the key." The girl said, holding out a golden, shiny key. Holy crap, that's shiny. Naomi stared at the key in awe.

"Woah, is that gold real?" Noami asked, still staring at the key. The girl nodded her head.

"So," Naomi tilted her head to the side, "What's that key for?" Naomi said, unsure if she should trust this girl or not.

"It's a magical key." The girl replied, smiling softly at the key, but then she glared at Naomi. "If you dare lose this key, I. WILL. KILL. YOU. And it will be slow and painful, too~" The girl, giggling at Naomi's scared face. Yep, she wants that annoying face to stay like that. She hesitantly held out the key. Naomi slowly took the key from the young girl.

"Uh..Why did you give this to us?" Naomi asked.

The girl rolled her eyes. "You have a mission, you'll see me there, if you can open the door, and I'll say what's your mission." The girl replied.

"Uhm..What do we do with this?" Naomi asked, totally curious.

"You'll see." With that, the young girl disappeared, with a puff of gold smoke. Naomi blinked, shocked. She then looked at the key.

"Is this key really magical?" Naomi asked herself and kept the key inside her pocket.

* * *

"So, who was it?" Asuka immediately asked after Naomi went back to her room.

"Uh, you see, there was a weird looking girl, and she gave me this key. She said it was magical, or something like that." Naomi replied, holding out the golden key. Asuka blinked and looked at the key.

"Wow, that's shiny." Asuka commented, Naomi nodded, meaning she agreed.

"Wanna test it out?" Naomi smirked. Asuka's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare! It may be a witchcraft or-or something!" Asuka shouted frantically. Naomi rolled her eyes and went to her bathroom door. She began on muttering something like, "Open, sesame" or something along those lines, then waved the key.

...

Nothing happened.

Naomi pouted, dissapointed. "Aw, I actually thought it will work." Naomi said. Asuka sighed.

"L-Let me try." Asuka said, standing up and went to Naomi. Naomi handed her the key and Asuka faced the bathroom door. She inserted the key, and twisted it. She took the key back and put it in her pocket and tried to open the door, hoping it wasn't some kind of portal or something. Surprisingly, the door opened.

"Holy..." Asuka started, staring wide-eyed at the scene before her.

"shit" Naomi finished, but Asuka glared at her. "I mean, crap, yep, crap, haha..." Naomi nervously laughed. Asuka went closer to the door, then she tripped.

"WOAH!"

Asuka grabbed Naomi's hand and dragged her with her. The door closed. Naomi looked back. Asuka observed her surroundings. Then she looked at the now closed door, which was starting to vanish.

"No! wait!" Asuka screamed, then reached for the door knob, but then it dissappeared. Naomi guiltily looked at Asuka, and gulped nervously.

"No,no,no,no, this can't be happening, I'm not in this room that suspiciously and creepily looks like Tsuna's room from KHR. And now that door from our world that is the only way to go back to our world is closed. Nope, not happening at all! Hahahaha~!" Asuka assured herself, (which was useless) holding her head.

"A-Asuka?" Noami nervously said.

"Yes?" Asuka replied, turning her head at her and smiled creepily at her. Naomi opened her mouth.

"I-"

"Tadaima!" A voice shouted, which sounded oddly familiar. Asuka and Naomi's eyes widened and they frantically searched for a hiding place. They couldn't find any so they went to the closest thing that can hide them, the closet. They held each other close. (not in THAT way you pervs)

They heard footsteps coming closer.

"A-Asuka.." Naomi whispered.

"Yeah?" Asuka replied, also whispering.

"R-rattenfenger.."

"..." Asuka din't reply.

"Is it something I sai-" Naomi was cut-off.

The closet opened, revealing...

Tsunayoshi Sawada, from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Asuka and Naomi both gaped like a fish.

"OH..." Naomi started.

"MY GOD." Asuka ended.

"H-HIIIIEEE! WHY ARE THERE 2 GIRLS IN MY CLOSET?!"

* * *

**A/N: NYA~ Just a random fic of mine...Well, I hope you like it! Tell me what do you think by reviewing~! Oh, and don't forget to follow and favorite too!**

**REVIEW PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEE!**

**BYE-BII~ !**  
**-Animargaret**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Tuna-fish and Reborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Period.**

* * *

_**REVIEWER QUOTES!**_

_**"'WHY ARE THERE 2 GIRLS IN MY CLOSET?!'  
Tsuna...that's 'cause they're stalkers... :D jk. " -chibianimefan26**_

_**"They're your stalkers Tsuna deal with it" -Alice-Italy-Haruhi**_

* * *

"H-HIIIIEEEEE! WHY ARE THERE 2 GIRLS IN MY CLOSET?!" Tsuna screamed.  
Asuka and Naomi was still gaping like a fish, with their eyes wide. Naomi did the first thing her fangirl side wanted to do.

She glomped him.

Tsuna was frozen stiff, he found 2 girls in his closet and now, one of them was hugging him! He blushed and din't know what to do, he felt awkward,  
REAAALLLY awkward.

"U-um..." Tsuna muttered.

"You're sho kawaii~!" Naomi squealed. Tsuna blinked and blushed harder. He swore he heard her say 'cute' or something like that. But who was she referring to? was it him? Nah, he doubt that. Asuka sighed, Naomi was speaking random japanese. AGAIN. That was annoying, that's for sure. Asuka stared at the scene before her. Then she stepped out of the closet and tried to get Naomi off of Tsuna.

"Naomi, Let go of the cosplayer." Asuka said, pulling Naomi off of Tsuna.

"This cosplayer is so awesome! Let me hug it for a minute!" Naomi squealed in Japanese.

Why did she referred Tsuna to an 'it'? Well, you never know, he might be a girl. Or a girl who's cosplaying a boy. Fuck, I just confused myself.

_"Great, now she's speaking Japanese...*sigh* Naomi can be really random sometimes...Then again, if she isn't random, that wouldn't be Naomi."_ Asuka thought.

"E-eh? Wh-what are y-y-you saying c-cos-cosplay?" Tsuna asked in Japanese.

Asuka and Naomi blinked.

"It seems it is Japanese." Naomi said, rubbing her chin. Asuka face-palmed.

Naomi let go of him and Asuka then said in Japanese,

"Aren't you cosplaying Sawada Tsunayoshi from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ?"

"HIIIE! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME! And "Hitman Tutor Reborn"?! What are you saying?!" Tsuna shouted, confused.

Asuka was about to answer when she felt something cold near her forehead. Asuka's eyes widened and looked at the source of the coldness.

It was a green gun.

"Who are you?" A squeaky voice asked.

"HIIEE! REBORN! Don't! They din't do anything wrong!" Tsuna screamed, waving his hands frantically. Asuka gulped nervously while Naomi's eyes also widened.

"Reborn?! WHAT! It can't be..." Naomi whispered from the background. "This is a baby cosplaying Reborn from KHR?! OMG! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

"Er..Uhm..You..see..." Asuka nervously replied.

"I'm Naomi, this is Rattenfenge-oof!" Naomi was about to introduce Asuka but Asuka punched her in the arm.

"Owwwiiieee..." Naomi whined, wiping fake tears.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "I'm Asuka."

Reborn glared at them.

"You guys aren't Japanese." He spoke.

Asuka and Naomi nodded their heads. "But we can understand and speak Japanese." Asuka said.

"Why are you in Dame-Tsuna's closet?" Reborn asked, lowering his gun, but he was still cautious.

Naomi then laughed. "Wow! These cosplayers are awesome!" She said.

Asuka chose to be silent.

**BANG!**

Reborn shot his gun, aiming the cieling. Naomi gulped.

"Shit dude...I think we're really in the KHR world.." Naomi whispered to Asuka. Asuka frowned.

"But how? Is it because of this key?" Asuka whispered back, patting her pocket where she hid the key.

"I think so." Naomi whispered, then faced Reborn.

"Uhm..You see, erm...There was this gi-" Naomi paused. She stared at Asuka, blinking. Reborn raised an eyebrow ever-so-slightly. Of course, no one noticed that.

(A/N: This scene is taken from Baka to Test. I don't own Baka to Test.)

_Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink!_

_'Should we tell them?'_

Asuka seemed to get the message. She blinked back.

_Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink!_

_'Well, we have no choice!'_

Naomi then thought about it.

_Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink!_

_'Should I tell them they're anime characters?'_

Asuka nodded.

_Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink! *Plus Ten blinks*_

_'We won't be able to explain why we said Tsuna was a cosplayer, so it's better if we do.'_

How they were able to communicate that, no one will ever know.

Naomi coughed, then continued. "We have this key." Naomi said, taking the key from Asuka's pocket. ("What are you doing?""I'm taking the key.""Wait..Wha-Fuck! That tickles!""...You just sweared.""Oh my god. I did.")

"And it can somehow transport you to a place. We don't know how it works, we just used this key on Asuka's bathroom door and we ended up in here." Naomi said.

"Hmm..Then what's about with the "cosplay" thing?" Reborn asked.

"Well...erm.." Naomi nudged Asuka to continue the sentence for her.

"Well, in our world, you guys are all anime characters-"

"HIIIEE! WHAT?!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna."

"-and then there is this key...Naomi opened my bathroom door using the key and we ended up in here, then we saw Tsuna-san over there, And since we din't think it was the real deal, we thought it was a cosplayer cosplaying Sawada Tsunayoshi." Asuka finished.

Reborn was silent for a while.

"Where did you guys come from?" This time, it was Tsuna who asked.

"We are from a place called Narnia-OW! Asuka! I was only kidding! geez.." Naomi said, rubbing her left arm where Asuka hit her.

"Heh, interesting… Since you guys don't have a home to stay, you can stay here in Dame-Tsuna's house." Reborn smirked.

"What! REBORN! I din't agree to this!" Tsuna whined.

"Too bad, Dame-Tsuna. It's already settled." Reborn replied.

-Chapter End-

* * *

**A/N: OMG. GUYS. I...I...I'M SPEECHLESS! I love you guys so muuuuccchh! I din't expect to have many follows and favs and reviews in such a short time! Thank you so much! *Cries tears of joy* I hope the characters aren't too OOC. I think I failed...  
**

**Review replies~! :3**

**Faliara: Lol, then Naomi's like, "*GLOMP*"**

**Shirayukiz. Ringo: D'aww, thank you, Ringo-chan! I'm glad you're still waiting for my other fic's update even I'm a slow poke when it comes to updating, Lewl. :D I'm glad I made you laugh, too!  
**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi: Lol, I laughed so hard when I read your review XD. Thank you for reviewing!**

**iJutsu: I'm glad I made you laugh and I hope you enjoy this chapter, cuz I think it was crap. Sankyuu, ne!**

**Allykrau: I'm glad you like this, and yes, I'm continuing it, I'm just so slow in updating in this story because I'm too focused at BRAHIG (Being reborn as Haru isn't great) right now. **

**chibianimefan26: Haha, I'm so glad I made you laugh! I think I made many people laugh with my ending in the last chapter.. Plus, I just noticed you changed your name from "chibianimefan18" to "chibianimefan26"...Anyway, Rattenfenger was in the anime, "Mondaiji-tachi" in a certain episode, a creature was saying, "Rattenfenger" so many times with a super cute voice, I couldn't resist putting it here, :3 Lol, should I change the poll to 2 votes? **

**Thank you for the ones who followed, favorited, and REVIEWED! I really appreciate it! :3**

* * *

**Don't forget to review, ne! But you don't need to review if you don't want to! I don't like to force you or anything...BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU REVIEW!**

**-Animargaret**


End file.
